Precious Stones
by Djali is Queen
Summary: After a fatiguing run as Champion of the Elite four a very tired Crystal manages to secure a vacation at a reclusive lodge on Mt. Silver. But when she runs into a long lost acquaintance her plans begin to change.
1. Author's Note

Right, so I've actually been working on something lately. Which, you know, doesn't really happen that often anymore. But yes, I've been working on a little piece, a multi-part story, about the young, the dashing, the rival of most people's childhoods (of my generation anyway), Silver. For those of you who don't know (or those of you who read this), that's Silver, the red-headed villan from the Pokémon game series. He runs by a few other names as well, but that's the popular one. I don't know why, but lately I've been in a pokémon mood. I've got about 16 pages of it written out write now, but I haven't finished any of the four chapters that I intend to write. It may end up being more than that, but at the moment four chapters is what I have my heart set on.


	2. Pokemon Center

Based on the game, with a little bit of influence from the comics and a little bit from the show. Umbreon = Morpheus. Helios = Arcanine. Hephaestus = Steelix. What can I say? I love the Greek and Latin names.

_Silver and Crystal_

It had been a long day. She'd spent most of the day at the Radio Tower, talking with Oak and his pretty co-host Mary. She and Oak had spent most of their time telling war stories. Their time in the League, their greatest challenges, their greatest rivals. It was always fun, Oak said, to be able to relive his glory days. He didn't talk about it all that often, so the listeners certainly were entertained. And to top it all off Crystal had been there. League Champion four years running. And because she'd wrangled her way in at 14, she was one of the youngest Champions ever. If anything, that had made her even more popular.

Word had spread like wildfire after she won the championship. By the time she had registered and exited the League there were four missed messages in her phone from her mother. Her mother answered the phone practically screaming with joy. Crystal wasn't sure if her mother was crying or not.

Since she has returned home from the league, fatigued but victorious, Crystal had hardly had any rest. Between the new challengers, her new League duties, the tours and community work, the interviews and events, her occasional work for Oak and Professor Elm, and all of the other things that she was called upon to do, Crystal had hardly spent any time by herself.

Hopefully that was all about to end. Her workload had lightened over the past few years, and just today she had mentioned to Oak and Mary that she was planning on taking a little sabbatical. 'I'm only 18,' she'd said with all the sweetness she would muster. 'I need a little bit of time off, so I can just be a teenager again.'

And it was true. Crystal had spent more time over the past four years indulging other people and being an adult than she had being herself. It had taken three years to really realize it, but finally Crystal was beginning to realize how overworked she had been. Oak had agreed with her, and jokingly recommended a little island retreat between Johto and Kanto, only to realize that the retreat might not be very secluded after he'd said it on air.

But Crystal had another place in mind. Even though they'd fought and he'd lost, Crystal and Lance had kept in contact. Lance had been kind enough to guide Crystal through in the in's and out's of the League and her subsequent championship. After the years of fairly constant contact Crystal and Lance's relationship had developed from student/teacher to a more familiar, more intimate sibling love. Lance would occasionally sneak into League meetings and steal Crystal away for lunch. Often they would waster several hours scurrying about the country, talking and enjoying the freedom, before returning to an ever larger list of duties for Crystal to fulfill.

When Crystal had mentioned to Lance that she needed a break he had whole-heartedly supported her. He had watched the Crystal wear herself to the bone, and had been hoping for quite some time that she would take a break. 'It's a good thing you have me here,' he had said, nudging her gently. 'It'll be a lot easier to ease your way out with someone who knows the system to back you up.'

It turned out that the Elite Four had been a little bit worried about her as well. Apparently Lance hadn't been the only one to take note of her deteriorating well-being. With their consent Crystal would be free for two whole months to do whatever it was she pleased. If a particularly strong challenger were to come along the Four said that they would send word, but promised that they would leave her to her rest. Other than that, she was to do as she liked for the next two months. Koga was even kind enough to offer her some particularly rejuvenating medicines that he said were something of a family secret.

As they left the meeting Lance began to tell Crystal of a small resort of sorts on Mt. Silver. The Blackthorn gym leader Clair, Lance's cousin, had told Lance about it during his early years as League Champion. Mt. Silver was not a place where many people dared to go, and as there were very few pokémon up in those parts, there were almost no trainers willing to risk it. But there were the odd few. One of them, a retired trainer named Klein, had decided some years back that the reclusive mountain would actually make a nice place to live. So he, his Onix, Graveler, Magmar, and his paired Machamp set off to build a resort in a cleft in the mountains. Supposedly he and his team labored for several weeks in the still quite chilly summer season in order to achieve their goals, but eventually they managed to set up shop near a large hot spring, and settled into their new retirement. Clair sent Lance up to the mountain for a little rest, and soon the two gentlemen were good friends.

'I'll send him a message to see if he has any room,' Lance said, patting his friend. 'He only has three or four cabins, but it's normally pretty empty up there.'

Because of the solitary nature of the location, there was no immediate way to communicate with Klein. Lance sent his Charizard with a message to the retiree, and a week later Lance gave Crsytal a call, telling her that all was well, and she was expected in three weeks.

'He's not too strict about when you get there,' Lance added, 'though I doubt you'll have too much trouble getting up there. Especially with that Steelix of yours to help you to the top.'

Crystal hadn't talked to Lance in nearly two weeks. She had been too busy doing her final tour across the region. She had stopped in every Gym city, talked with the Gym Leaders, stopped at one or two schools, visited her mother briefly, helped Elm with a little side task, and finally ended up here, in Goldenrod. After the talk show she'd gone over to Whitney's gym, done a small tour, and finally finished with a little bit of a press conference, for those who hadn't gotten their kicks form Mary and Oak's talk show.

And now there she was: lying in a rented bed in the Pokémon Center, tired as all get out and go. It had been a busy day, and all she wanted to do was sleep until noon, and then fly as quickly as she could to the base of Mt. Silver, where she would start her hike up to her new retreat. But for the moment, she was making due with the little she had.

Umbreon was curled up at the foot of her bed, keeping her toes warm. But the room was still cold. Crystal moaned. As nice as Pokémon Centers were, the blankets were _always_ too thin; especially as the weather began to turn. Normally she would have just reached over and asked Arcanine to turn up the heat a little bit, but she had decided to give her team a little bit of well deserved vacation. After the gym tours, the press days, the signings, the lessons… What had really gotten them today had been the signing. The kids from the school had played with the team all afternoon, and by the end, the whole lot looked ready to faint. They could battle for days, but leave them kids, and her whole team hardly had the energy to stay for an hour.

So she pulled herself inward beneath the covers, hoping that fetal position might spread the warmth at her core to the rest of her. Crystal's eyes flashed to the clock on her nightstand. She snorted. Three o'clock in the morning. Crystal had always had trouble sleeping in the cold. Ever since she was a child. Tugging at the covers she thought that maybe if she pulled Morpheus up to her, they could share the little heat he generated, but for the most part the Umbreon fairly cold.

Finally she gave in. There was only one thing for her to do if she wanted any rest. Crystal swung her legs over the side of her bed, bumping a very disgruntled Umbreon along the way.

'I'll be right back,' she said to the pair of glowing eyes. 'I'm going to get Helios.'

Two orbs batted at her for a moment, then lit up, telling her not to dally along the way. As if she wanted to stay out in the cold any longer than necessary.

Crystal quickly pulled on a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt, fleeing the room as quickly as possible. All she wanted was a little bit of sleep, and even though the universe didn't seem to want her to relax, she would fight it every step of the way.

The door latched quietly behind her as she bounded down the hall and into the waiting room. Just as she was about to sneak behind the corner there came a soft, almost inaudible noise from the hall doorway. Nurse Joy, she knew, would be a little irked that the girl was out this late, trying to find her pokémon without the nurse's assistance. But she knew that the kind-hearted woman would understand. The trainer turned slowly, already forming the request for assistance, when another familiar face met her eyes.

This was most certainly not the young, fresh-faced nurse looking to scold her for her late night expedition into the core of her health center. In fact, this was not a woman at all. Although his face was broader and more defined, this was most certainly the red haired boy she had dueled many times on her way to greatness.

'Silver?'

The name fell from her lips with a dreamy recognition that was very unlike the thoughtful young trainer. In fact, the only way she could explain anything that was happening, was that it was all a dream. At some point she had kicked Umbreon, and now the feline was getting his subtly making her dreams tastier for later consumption, the kind of revenge only a putout wildcat could come up with.

At first the boy didn't seem able to speak, further indication that Morpheus was still pulling everything together. He had done this all before, the silly cat, and she was sure that this wouldn't be the last time.

'Crystal. How… hi.'

It was stunning really. She had never had such a detail dream. Her eyes flashed across the room, taking everything in. No. No, this was most likely reality. Morpheus had never been much of a realist. He was too impetuous to create such a solid depiction of the real world. The dreams that the Umbreon conjured were more abstract, more prone to flight, and fantasy than to resurrecting the faces of the past.

'I, uh… I heard you on the radio earlier.'

'You have a radio?' she asked with a hazy smile. 'What, did you steal it?' She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be awake anymore. Speaking without filtering was awfully nice.

Silver frowned and crossed his arms. As his arms flexed Crystal realized how much he'd really changed since the last time they'd met. He was certainly taller now, rising almost a full head above her, and his body had filled out a little bit. He was no longer the angry, scrawny boy who had raged at her all those years ago. There were now the distinct muscles that came with spending a lot of time out of doors, and sunburns around his neck and chest. Without permission her heavy eyes swept over him. No. No he wasn't the same boy. He was a man now; surely as strong willed and stubborn, but now with a figure more suited to him.

'I didn't mean to insult you.'

'Right.' His voice was deeper now too. It was even a little bit hoarse; as though he spent a lot of time shouting. 'I don't that anymore, you know.'

Still in a bit of a daze she nodded very slowly, and a languid smile spread across her face. 'I'm glad,' came the words a bit unconsciously. 'I'm League Champion now. I wouldn't want to be fraternizing with an enemy.'

To her surprise he laughed a little bit. Awe settled her eyes upon him. There it was: a tiny smile. It twisted at his lip as if mocking the world, or as if it were just waiting for someone to trip up and make a mistake. His was a smile that simultaneously teased and taunted. She couldn't remember ever seeing him smile before.

'Are we really enemies?' he asked, the smirk holding her eyes.

'Were we really ever?'

It slid very quietly away, maybe hiding in the pocket of his pajama pants, or beneath his low collar. Somewhere deep inside she wished she hadn't said anything.

Crystal felt the very dust in the air settling on her, covering every inch of her body, weighing her down as the pause turned into a silence. Silver seemed lost in his own meditations, leaving her to stand alone in the cold evening air.

'I… I was just coming out to pick up Arcanine. It's cold in here, huh?'

After a slight jerk Silver looked up at her. 'Yeah.' His eyes were settled on another continent.

She wasn't quite sure what to do. All he was doing was staring at her with his soulless eyes. Maybe it forced her hand.

'Do you want to come with me?' she asked, already beginning to head behind the counter. Her hand reached blindly for the door, her eyes still clinging to his face. 'I'm just going to get Helios and then we could go back to my room: its' just at the end of the hall. There's a little kitchen in there. I could make us some tea? Warm us up a bit.'

And then there was a shift. Silver was very suddenly back in the room with her. His eyebrow rose for a second, as if he wasn't quite sure what was happening, or why. He looked cautious, even uneasy. Were they really that estranged? Was she really that unfamiliar?

'I know we've some bad blood between us,' she said, a hand reaching up to rub her neck, 'but I won't bite.'

He only considered her for a moment before nodding. Her hand found the door very suddenly, and she slid quickly through the door.

'Should we be back here?' Silver asked as he ducked through the door and into the room where all the Pokémon were stored.

She stepped lightly through the darkness, keeping one hand on the counter to stable herself. Rows, and rows of pokéballs lay before them in the back room, hundreds of pokémon resting quietly in their little homes. Silver followed her to the left, heading down the row where fire types were kept. Bent over to get a better look at the shrunken animals, Crystal wondered what she looked like to Silver. Calling him a thief, and then running around in the middle of the night in the backroom of a public building.

'Don't worry about it. Nurse Joy's asleep, and I know my way around here pretty well. I've been studying with Elm for a while now, and I've gotten to know Joy pretty well. She wouldn't mind.' Knew her well enough to know that she left the door unlocked in the middle of the night anyway. Well enough to know that if the two of them were found back here they would get in a little bit of trouble. Well enough to know all of that.

'Oh, there's so many of them…' she whispered into the darkness. Lost in the darkness Crystal whistled, summoning her friend to her. Somewhere down the line she heard a little rattle. 'There you are.'

Helios' ball was rattling a dozen balls away, and soon she was holding him in her hands. 'Oh, I missed you, Helios. Would you mind working as my little heater tonight?' A small growl trickled from the ball. 'Thank goodness. And maybe you can tell Morpheus to stop trying to trick me.'

Crystal straightened up and turned around to face her compatriot. 'Um… so… tea?' she asked with a bashful smile.

It was a little bit embarrassing, to be honest. Standing in pajamas in the backroom, shivering and talking to a pokéball. They may have met a long time ago, but they had never really been… familiar with one and other.

But maybe she shouldn't have been. A lighthearted smirk cracked across Silver's face, and his eyebrow popped up again. 'Sure. Tea.' He certainly wasn't the same boy that had pushed her from the window when they were twelve. He was softer now, kinder. She could still see the hardship in his eyes, but now there was something else. Something she couldn't remember.

Crystal slid past him and then made her way as casually as possible back to her room, listening to the sound of their footsteps echoing around the sterile room. They passed silently past the rooms filled with slumbering trainers. The room that Crystal was renting was at the back, the room where traveling gym leaders and other significant figures were housed. It really wasn't that much larger than any other room, but whereas the other guests were expected to eat the food served in the Pokémon Center, this room was equipped with a little kitchen, a kettle, a pot, and a few dishes. They were nothing special, just a collection that had accumulated over the past few decades.

Before she reached the door she heard it clicking back open, a sign that Morpheus had been waiting for her.

'I'm sorry, Morpheus,' Crystal said as soon as she walked into the room. 'I was distracted.'

The two large glimmering eyes moved very slowly from their trainer to the new presence in the room. As Morpheus lit up the room to allow the two diurnal animals to see and he caught full sight of the stranger his ears pressed back and low snarl growl from the back of his throat.

'Morpheus!' Crystal cried, quickly going over to the aggravated creature, and staring him down. 'Don't be rude. Silver's my guest.'

But the feline did not look convinced. He rested his hands upon his paws, but his remained against his back, and his vigilant eyes watched as his former adversary made his way across the room. Crystal kept her eyes upon her little friend as she moved to the kitchen. A little roar from her hand reminded her that her Arcanine had to be let out.

'Sorry Helios,' she said as she tapped the release on the pokéball. The huge creature was soon sitting on the other side of the room, blocking the doorway. With one huff the entire room was suddenly warmer. A jagged smile cut across the Arcanine's face. 'Thanks you,' Crystal said, sighing with relief. 'Would you help me with just one more thing?' She pointed to the teakettle in her hand, and the beast nodded. He made his way across the room with surprising agility, and was soon pressing Silver against the wall with his massive body. Laughing lightly, Crystal turned around and filled up the kettle.

'Here you go,' she said, holding the pot out. Helios puffed little balls of fire at the pot until it whistled, and then made his way back to the other side of the room, where he curled up on the floor for a well-deserved rest, but he made sure to swat Silver with his tail as he passed. Although he had heard Crystal reprimand the Umbreon for his poor behavior Helios was not about to miss out of the opportunity to show his contempt for the man his human friend had allowed in her room.

With another glare at her two furry companions Crystal stepped over to the cupboard and withdrew a small metal container, scooping up enough tealeaves for the two of them. 'I'm really sorry about them,' Crystal said, shaking her head as she prepared the tea. 'Normally they're really well behaved. Morpheus, scoot over and let Silver sit down.'

'I don't' mind standing.' Silver cast a weary glance at the black lump on the bed.

'Don't be silly,' Crystal said, with a soft smile. 'He won't bite.' The cat raised his head a bit and showed his fangs, glistening in the dimly lit room. Crystal hesitated. 'Unless I tell him to. But don't worry. I… I'm too curious to sick him on you.'

There was a disgruntled snort from the bed as the pokémon made his way to other end of the bed, stilling throwing contemptuous looks at the redhead. Silver frowned.

'How do you like your tea?' asked the girl, her back turned, as she reached for two cups. 'I hope you don't mind black tea. It's all I have.'

'I'll take it black. Thank you.'

The petite girl turned around with a look crossed between confusion and amusement on her face, a look that Silver seemed to notice. 'Black black tea. Right. And… you're welcome.' Crystal set the two cups on the floor very quickly, and stole to pillows from underneath the Umbreon who had mad his way to the head of the bed. He squinted his red eyes at her, but was too tired to really be bothered, and settled back down, hoping to at long last actually rest. Crystal set the pillows on the ground, one by Arcanine and the other nearer the kitchen. Quickly she scooped up the kettle and set it on the floor, finally taking the spot where she could lean against the orange haunch of her large friend.

'If you don't want to sit on the bed we can sit on the floor,' she said, trying to keep him there with her. She wasn't sure the last time she had been in such an awkward situation.

Hesitant muscle tremors passed through Silver's body before he finally bent, taking to his knees, and finally sinking into the pillow. He leaned awkwardly against the wall. It was becoming increasingly apparent that Silver wasn't sure he wanted to be here. Crystal leaned forward and poured their tea, leaving hers to sit for a moment to cool.

'You can leave if you want,' mumbled crystal, pulling her knees up to her chest. 'I… I know we really don't know each other very well. I don't want to force you to be here.'

Although he seemed to be asleep, the light that Morpheus emitted flickered for a moment.

But Silver's dark eyes stayed on her. At that very moment, Crystal was glad that the light from her little friend's body was a little dim, for she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

'You're not forcing me to stay here.' Silver stretched out one leg and picked up his tea, giving it one blow before drinking. It had to have been scalding hot still, but he didn't seem to care.

Despite the fact that she didn't really believe him (she was even blocking the door with a huge, ferocious canine) she didn't protest. Crystal nodded her head slowly, watching him carefully.

'Thank you for coming in. I know it's all a bit random,' confessed the girl. 'But to be honest… it's really nice seeing someone from the past. I really don't get to see any old, um, friends very often.'

And it was true. Crystal was so busy with all of her League duties that she very seldom got around to seeing anyone. She really didn't know a whole lot of people or have an abundance of friends, but she had to admit that it would be nice seeing Gold every once in a while.

'Old friends…' mused the red haired boy.

'Hey, we left on good terms.' Crystal pointed at him, knowing what he was thinking. 'I know that we didn't really get along in the beginning but-'

'I was kind of a jerk,' he chuckled. That little hint of a smile was back.

A smile spread across Crystal's face. She laughed. 'Yes. Yes you were. That first time that I saw you, you nearly made me fall you pushed me so hard.'

He winced. 'I'm sorry about that. I was just…'

'I get it,' she said softly. 'It's okay now.'

Guilt clouded his eyes, but Silver didn't say anything. He took another sip of his tea and waited quietly for her to continue speaking.

'Despite that, I know you really grew. I don't know when it was, what, around a year after we met? When Team Rocket took over the Goldenrod Tower and you saw me in the Team Rocket uniform. You threw a fit. It was actually pretty sweet.' She kept talking as she reached for her tea. 'And then right before I went to battle the Elite Four you showed up again,' here she broke out in to a slightly confused smile, 'And even though I had beaten you, you looked genuinely pleased with yourself. You said something about Lance being right and-'

'The Dragon trainer?' Silver interrupted. There was a certain look of determination on his face as he asked. Crystal vaguely recalled Lance talking about the petulant teenager, but he had never said much. But, she thought again, he always looked a little bit sad when he had mentioned Silver, not that the boy had come up very often.

'Yeah. I replaced him as league champion. He's actually one of my rally good friends now. Do you know each other?'

Silver nodded slowly, thinking something over. 'We've met once or twice. He's someone I really admire.'

'Well,' she said, a tired smile crawling leisurely across her face, 'if you ever want to talk to him again, I can arrange something. I'm sure he would love a good battle, if that's what you wanted.'

'Crystal… Why exactly did you invite me back here? We've never really been friends… In fact… We kind of hated each other. I mean, you should have walked away when you saw me. You have no reason to be nice to me.'

Crystal's head flopped to the side. It was too early in the morning for her to be doing this. But she loved it. She missed talking to people, missed human interaction and all of the awkwardness that she had all her life enjoyed sorting through. This was exactly one of those moments she had been deprived so long. There were really only so many awkward conversations you could ease when you spoke to the same few people all the time.

With a surprisingly quick hand Crystal snatched up her cup and took a long, steady sip. The cup came from her lips, puckering lightly as they peeled from the porcelain. She was smiling at him, a constant, engaging smile beneath her heavy brown eyes.

'We didn't see each other for four years. I'm not going to hold a grudge against you.' She took another sip, feeling the dregs brush against her lips. 'And if I hadn't talked to you how would I have known if I should still dislike you. People change, Silver. I'm not the kind of person to think that someone I haven't seen in years is the same person that I knew. More tea?'

Crystal leaned forward and poured another cup for herself, then held the kettle up in the air, waiting for his response. Silver's eyes searched her face, studying for the slightest sign of falsehood. She could feel the intent with which he examined her, as though his determination was a heat pressing into her skin. She let her eyes fall to his cup as she refilled his cup. Maintaining her serenity was no problem because she had nothing to hide from him.

Their eyes caught one again as she leaned back, holding the steaming teacup in her hand. Confusion was clearly in his eyes, but there was also something else. Something softer. Silver picked up his replenished cup and took a sip. Maybe he was just biding his time, using the silence to think things over. Crystal closed her eyes for a moment, fatigue finally sinking in. She was relaxed, warm, and in the company of… of another human being.

'I don't know about you,' Crystal mumbled, forcing her eyes open, 'but I'm exhausted. We should have breakfast tomorrow. We can talk then. But I think it's finally time for me to go to sleep.'

After a short pause Silver agreed. He stood up very slowly, never letting his eyes drift from Crystal's. Silver paused in his place only a moment before crossing to Crystal and extending his hand to her. With delicate acceptance she took his hand, and pulled herself up to stand in front of him. Behind her, Arcanine unwound, standing up and pushing his way past them to unblock the door. Helios settled in the kitchen with a thump.

'So… I'll see you tommorow?'

Silver shifted. 'Sure. I'll see you.' He made as if to pass her, but as he moved something drew Crystal forward, as though there was something inside her chest pulling her forward. Without realizing it Crystal hugged him, wrapping herself around him, and settling her head into his chest. Despite her exhaustion she blushed. But he couldn't see it.

Beneath her arms she felt as Silver went stiff, and for a moment she didn't know what to do. She began to pull away, but as she did she felt him loosen, felt his arms settle on her back. Crystal closed her eyes and embraced the hug.

'Thank you for having tea with me,' she said slowly, unsure just what was going on anymore. She listened to his heartbeat.

'Yeah. Thank you. For… a nice night.' She could feel his voice resonating inside his chest, sense it as it rattle against her body. She let go, a tired smile hiding her confusion.

'Silver…?' she asked tenuously. What was she doing? What no earth was she doing? Nothing made sense to her anymore. As she peeled away, heavy lidded eyes staring up at him, she felt lost, confused. What was she even thinking? 'I'm going away for a few weeks, maybe a few months. Would you… I don't know, do you want to come with me? I could always use some friendly company,' she said, her eyes stinging with fatigue. 'And I'm sure my team wouldn't mind a little bit of competition.'

Although he really wasn't that much taller than her Crystal felt that he Silver dwarfed her. There was a confused amusement in his eyes, and a small smile cracked at the corned of his mouth. Silver took a step away, walking toward the door but still keeping his eyes on her.

'When are you leaving?' he asked as his fingers settled on the brass doorknob.

She could feel the blood beginning to gather beneath her cheeks. 'You'd really come?'

'Did you not want me to go?'

'I… I have a few things left to do. I'm now sure when I'm going yet. I probably have a week or so left until I'll be really ready to go. I haven't really packed yet (it's going to be freezing), and I need to visit my mum again before I go. She would kill me if I didn't come around for her birthday.'

For a moment she saw the Silver that she had known as a younger girl: the impatient, brash young man that had chased her down streets, shouting for a battle. She could feel the memory flowing through her skull and pressing against her teeth, but she held back, waiting instead for him to respond.

'How about you give me a call?' his face softening as he pulled out his communicator. 'And when you are ready I'll meet you there. Just… give me a heads up first.'

Under a thin layer of annoyance there was the hint of humor. She couldn't think of a single instance when she had left him behind, but right now she didn't want to. The prospect of a new friend, especially someone as mysterious as Silver, drew her to him. They hadn't spoken much, but she could already tell that he had undergone a drastic change since their first meeting. Crystal took the communicator, punched in her number and called her own communicator, locking his number in her phone in moments.

She held the communicator back out to him, smiling as he opened the door.

'See you at breakfast.'


End file.
